degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 11. "The Bachelorette"
Episode 11. "The Bachelorette" (Season 2 Premiere) Central Character: Mystery Woman Los Angeles. Wiki Airways Headquarters. A press conference is held, with reporters and citizens filling the venue. A representative walks into the room, and approaches a podium. All of the talking and chatter amongst the audience stops, waiting for him to speak. Representative: Good morning, everyone. My name is Rob Setoff, and I am here to set things straight. Before answering any questions, I’m going to make things as clear as possible. Everything I know, you will know. And it isn’t much. As reported in the news earlier this week, Flight 815 has gone missing. It was scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles 13 days ago. We still don’t know where it is. We don’t know if it landed somewhere else. We don’t know if it crashed. All we know is that we’re going to find the plane as well as all of the passengers on-board. I’ll now answer any questions you have. Rob points at a female reporter. Reporter: Is it possible the plane was hijacked? Just several months ago, flight marshall Damian Mars busted his partner for drug trafficking. Could Damian have been involved as well? Rob: We don’t suspect it was hijacked, no. Rob points to another reporter. Before the reporter can speak, a woman gets up from her seat and grabs the mic. It’s Lauren - Sarah’s sister. Lauren: What are you guys doing to find the plane? Why is it taking so long? Rob: Ma’am, I… Lauren: This is the first time in almost 2 weeks that we’ve heard anything from you guys. If there’s no use, tell us now, so I can mourn my sister in peace. Rob looks at Lauren, upset. Rob: We’re doing everything we can. On the island, the survivors are waking up, the morning after the battle. Xav walks over to Tori, who’s sharpening a shiv. Xav: I thought the point of the caves was to feel safe. Tori: I’m going back. Xav: Don’t be stupid. Tori: We should bury the bodies. Xav: We can’t. It’s too dangerous. We need to stay here. Tori: They deserve better than that. Xav: Why are you so stubborn? Tori: You know what, fuck it. You wouldn’t get it. Tori gets up and goes to her cot, passing by Gage and Hunter, who are sitting on Gage’s cot. Hunter: You know, I knew you had it in you. Gage: Had what? Hunter: The ability to be selfless. To be apart of the team. Gage: I just didn’t wanna die. Hunter: You don’t give yourself enough credit. Gage looks at Hunter, contemplating. Gage: I feel disgusting. I’m gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me? Hunter: Thank you. Gage: For what? Hunter: For allowing me to let someone into my life. For helping me love. Gage: Whoa, whoa. That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think. Hunter: Yeah, probably. But, I really do think I can love you. Hunter tries giving Gage a hug, but Gage resists, stepping back. Gage: You know, I think I’ll take that shower alone. Gage walks away, passing by Yazzy, who’s cleaning a survivor’s battle wounds. Matt approaches her. Matt: What herbal crap are you using this time? Yazzy: Rubbing alcohol. Didn’t wanna leave the caves to get ingredients so soon. Matt: Right...the caves. I still don’t get why the islanders are so afraid of this place. I mean, doesn’t that worry you more than walking in the forest? Yazzy: Well, we survived a night here. I think we’ll be fine. Matt: There’s just so much we don’t know. And I hate not having the answers to things. I mean, giant rhinos on what I’m going to assume is an uncharted military island...who are these people? And why did we crash here? Yazzy: Not everything has some scientific reasoning, Matt. Things happen by fate. Matt: ...we should be dead. Yazzy: What? Matt: During the plane crash, during the battle. We keep cheating death. And I don’t like it. Yazzy: You don’t like that we’re alive? Matt: Laws of motion. Things go up eventually come back down. Things will restore themselves to how they should be, and it scares me. Matt shakes his head before Yazzy can respond, and begins walking away, passing by Brittany and Wandy, who are sitting on a cot. Brittany: Can we go play at the waterfall? Wandy: I don’t think the Captain wants us leaving the caves, Britt. Brittany: Is this our new home now? Wandy: For now. But soon, we’ll go back to our real home. With mom and dad. Brittany: Do mom and dad know we’re here? Wandy: Of course they do. They know where we are. They’re coming to get us very soon. Just enjoy the vacation. Wandy gives her little sister a hug. Cam is standing near them, smiling. Nick joins him. Nick: How sweet. Cam: Good morning. Nick: Check it out, last remaining members of the Tailees. Cam: What the hell is your problem? Nick: What? Cam: Sarah and the others are alright. Nick: Do you really believe that? Do you believe those savages let our people live? Let Sarah live? Cam begins walking off. Nick follows. Nick: Believe it or not, I liked Sarah as much as you did. More, if I’m being honest. But I think it’s time we move on. You found your wife, whatever. But those kind of miracles don’t have too often. Cam turns to Nick. Cam: I don’t wanna see your face. I don’t wanna share the same food as you. I don’t even want you to live under the same roof. I want you gone. I don’t care where, just get the hell out of here, because everyone is much better off without you. Cam walks off again, walking pass Brandon and Lizzy, on their cot. Brandon: I found a place. Lizzy: No way. I don’t believe you. Brandon: I did. It has a lot of space. Private. Has a great view. Lizzy: When do we move in? Brandon: After breakfast? Lizzy: Sounds great. I’m so happy we’re finally getting some privacy from these people. Do you know how many times someone’s walked into my tent without knocking? Brandon: How do you knock on a tent? Lizzy: That’s not the point. How deep into the caves are we talking? Brandon: Very. It’s a bit of a walk but I guarantee no one’s gonna go there. And there’s a river right outside of it, so we can shower in private and in peace. Lizzy: And do other things… Lizzy begins making out with Brandon. Guddon walks by them, rolling her eyes and chuckling. She runs into Alex, who’s nearly sprinting. Guddon: Whoa there, speed demon, what’s up? Alex: Sorry. I’m just so excited to go exploring. Guddon: Yeah, sorry to break it to you but we’ve all basically decided to wait things out before leaving the caves. Just to make sure we’re safe. Alex: Actually, I didn’t decide on anything. Guddon: You’re right. I can’t stop you. But, it’s the morning after. Don’t you just want to relax? Maybe talk about what happened? Alex: There’s nothing to talk about. I want to be happy, not bumped out by last night. Guddon: Don’t you want to be here when Triggerfinger comes back? Alex: I would...if she were. Alex shrugs and continues, making her way out of the caves. She passes by Jake and a woman, who are sitting right outside. The woman is the same one he saved the night before. He offers her a chocolate bar. Jake: Don’t tell anyone about this. I have a massive sweet tooth, and kept nearly all of the sweets for myself. The woman hesitates, then takes the chocolate bar. Jake: So...what’s your name? I’m Jake. Jake Pace. Spelled how you think it’s spelled. Like when you pace around when you’re nervous. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous. Play with my hands a lot. And I get really sweaty. He looks at the woman, who eats the chocolate silently. Jake: Not a talker. I get that...I can dig that. .*Flashback* In a male strip club, a bachelorette party is held. One of the strippers approaches the group of ladies. Stripper: Who’s the lucky girl? The girls all point at the bride. The stripper begins giving her a lapdance, with the bridesmaids all cheering her on. Bridesmaid: You better enjoy this, because it’ll be the last good fuck you’ll ever get. Bride: Hey! First of all, I’m not gonna fuck him Bridesmaid: Yeah, yeah. Bride: And second...Rob is amazing in bed. Bridesmaid: How would you know? You haven’t even met him in person. Bride: With the kind of income he makes, he better be a good fuck. The girls all laugh, including Jake’s mystery woman. Woman: I still can’t believe you’re marrying a guy you met online. And that you’re actually gonna move to LA for him. Bride: What can I say? I’ll do anything for love. Besides, there’s nothing for me in Sydney. The woman gives a half-enjoyable look. Cut to the next day, where the bachelorette troupe are making their way through an airport. Bride: If we miss this flight… Woman: We won’t miss it. We’ll make it to LA in no time. Bride: You are way too optimistic, you know that? Woman: And you’re being really cynical, you know that? On your own wedding weekend too… Bride: Did I ask you for your input? You know you can be replaced as the Maid of Honour anytime, right? The woman stops in her tracks. The bride looks back at her, along with the rest of the bridesmaids. Bride: Don’t make a scene. Woman: Don’t tell me what to do. All these years I’ve stuck by you on every stupid decision you’ve made. If you really wanna drop me now, just give me the word. Bride: I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed, and scared. I need my best friend at the altar with me. The woman smirks, accepting the apology. .*Present* Sarah is dragged down a dark hallway by 2 people. She looks beaten. They approach a room. Sarah is thrown into the room, and left alone, door slammed shut. Sarah: Let me out! She kicks onto the door. She looks around in the room - there’s nothing. Lights turn on in what appears to be another room beside hers, with a transparent wall separating the two. More lights in more rooms turn on, all partitioned by transparent walls. The people in each of the rooms get up and see Sarah. It’s the missing Tailees; Jolie’s room is right next to Sarah’s. Sarah: Jolie! Sarah runs into the wall, not realizing it is there. She begins hitting the wall. Jolie: Stop. There’s no use. Sarah: How can I hear you? Where are we? Jolie: The better question is where have you been? Sarah: We found the rest of the passengers. We won in a battle against these people. Jolie: But no rescue… Sarah shakes her head. She looks at the other Tailees. Sarah: What happened to you guys? You’re missing one. Jolie: Troy. He joined them. They tried to make the rest of us join them too. When we didn’t, they tortured us for a couple of days. Then they put us in these pitch-black rooms with one meal a day. You shouldn’t have come. There’s no way of leaving. Sarah: It’s not like I had a choice. But I would’ve came back for you no matter what. There has to be a way out of here. Jolie holds her head down. Jolie: How are the girls? Sarah: They’re good. They’re really good. Cam found his wife. Jolie: That’s amazing. Sarah and Jolie look at each other, both trying to fake a smile. Cut to the caves. Jake’s mystery woman is sitting at the waterfall. She reaches her hand out at the water. She looks out to the other side of the lake, where Alex is strolling around. Alex kneels down to pick up a frog. Alex: Hey little guy. The frog wiggles out of her hands and hops off. Before Alex can go after it, she feels giant footsteps. Looking ahead of her, she sees the rhino, approaching her slowly. Getting closer to it, she reaches her hand out to the rhino. It lowers its head to her hand. She pets him. Alex: Oh my, God. Smirking, she decides to get on top of it. Straddling him, he begins to run off. The woman watches Alex depart on the rhino. .*Flashback* The bachelorette troupe are on the plane, in 1st class, clinking glasses of champagne and enjoying themselves, unapologetic to the passengers they’re disturbing. Bride: If this doesn’t work out, like, if he turns out to be a catfish or something, I want you to marry me. Woman: Go to sleep, you’re drunk. Bride: No seriously, take his place at the altar. You’re my rock and I know I’m a bit high maintenance… Woman: A bit? Bride: But you love me for me. Woman: Is this your way of coming out to me and confessing your love. The bride laughs. The plane begins to shake, worrying the passengers. Xav makes an announcement, instructing passengers to put on their seatbelts. The woman does accordingly, and clenches onto her armrests, breathing heavily and closing her eyes. When she opens them, she’s sitting on the beach, looking out into the ocean. The crash scene occurs behind her, with people screaming. She remains catatonic. .*Present* Jake is walking towards the waterfall, where he sees the silhouette of the woman with the water falling behind her. He walks towards her, and begins taking off his shirt. Jake: I don’t know what is it with you survivor girls. You’ve got a body of water that you aren’t even swimming in. The woman smiles. Jake: She smiles! He takes water from the waterfall and begins to splash it onto her. Giggling, she does the same. After a back-and-forth, he takes her by the hand and leads her to the lake. She pushes him in, then dives in herself. He chases her through the lake and they reach the other side, both of them getting out. Jake: God damn, girl. Who are you, Michael Phelps? Woman: Catie Littleton. Jake: Jake Pace. Catie: I know. You told me this morning. Jake: Right, right. Jake, stunned at Catie speaking, begins laughing. They look at each other, however, Jake sees something approaching them over Catie’s shoulder. He gets up, grabbing Catie’s hand and getting her to stand up too. Before getting a chance to run, the rhino returns and stops in front of them. Alex, still riding the rhino, looks at the two. The three of them remain silent, with Jake looking confused. Category:Blog posts